


Kiss Me Slowly

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry styles is quiet, he doesn't need anyone except his cat and his best friend Liam, but what happens when he goes camping with the seniors of his town and meets the new Irish boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Harry Styles doesn’t go to a normal high school. He goes too an alternate school, which only has about 50 students enrolled, there’s no designated breaks, only one or two teachers, and probably only 10 students show up daily. 

Harry doesn’t bother too pay attention to the regular high school because, really, he has no interest in the people there. For all he cares they could never speak too him again and that’d be all fine and dandy. Except, of course, for his best friend, Liam Payne.

Liam played basketball and ran track and everybody loved him. The girls swooned over his puppy eyes and pouty lips and the boys admired his athletic skills and love for causing a little trouble in the halls during breaks. 

They were exact opposites. Harry was quiet, wasn’t one for social events, he liked tumblr and listening too un-discovered artists on YouTube  He’d rather watch a movie with his cat, Fluffy (original right?) than go to a party. He’d be the one apologizing too people if his friends disturbed someone and cleaning up after them in restaurants. If people he didn’t know talked too him he’d become shy and nervous, afraid too say something stupid, or seem creepy. All he could think was  _am i supposed to be looking at them in the eye, or should i be watching their mouth?_   _where do i put my hands? does my breath smell? is there something on my face?_

Liam though, was a ‘social butterfly’ as Harry’s mother put it. He liked being around tons of people and going to parties on the weekend. He had no problem talking too people and saying exactly whats on his mind. He’d rather play  sports than listen too music and every time he said so Harry would think _how the fuck is that possible?_  Liam was friends with everyone, but him and Harry were especially close. Best friends. Brothers. Whatever tickles your fancy.

Harry often found himself dragged too parties or to someone’s house to watch some sort of sport just too to be slightly forgotten and left on his own. He never got upset about it though, Liam always apologized, and Harry would rather be left out than have awkward conversations with someone he didn’t know about something he didn’t really care for.

So when Liam brought up the Grad Camping Weekend happening the next day, Harry wasn’t thrilled. 

“Harry please just come! It’s your Senior year, and what could really go wrong? You actually make a _friend_?”

Harry snorted. “Are you trying too get rid of me LiLi?” He asked rubbing Liam’s now fuzzy head.

“No! Of course not! I just think this would be good for you. And it’d be fun too hangout out in the bush with my best friend for a weekend getting drunk and stuff. Pleeaaaaase Haz?” Liam whined giving Harry his best puppy dog eyes.

“Not the puppy yes Li! Stop it right now! - Ah fuck. - Fine i’ll go, but if i’m having a shit time you’re taking me home! No questions asked, got it?”

“Okay! Thanks Haz!” Liam beamed giving Harry a light one armed hug after pulling up to Harry’s house and shifting his truck into park. “I’ll come get you around 2 tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me though, you absolute arse.” Harry muttered swinging open the truck door and jumping out, throwing his back pack onto his shoulder. “Bye Li, see you tomorrow!” He waved walking  up to his front door.

\- x -

Later that night at 3AM when Harry was finally tucked in bed he started thinking about what he had agreed too, and he was starting too get nervous.

Tomorrow was Friday, and it was a half day due too some meeting with the teachers or something so everyone was going up too the camp site in the middle of buttfuck nowhere and staying till Sunday evening. 

Harry decided he did not want too do this, but for Liam’s sake, he’d go for one night and tell Liam he really wasn’t comfortable and wanted too go home. He knew Liam would understand.

\- x -

When Liam finally picked him up, Harry was a mess. 

“Nervous?” Liam asked glancing worriedly at the curly haired boy.

They were almost at the camp site and Harry couldn’t help but think this was a horrid idea.

“Mmm, yeah a bit.” Harry said flashing his best friend an apologetic smile.

“Okay, well just try too have fun Haz!” Liam said throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulder as they made their way to the group of people sitting around the fire pit. “But tell me if your not after a while okay? I’ll take you home or something.” 

“Thanks Li.” Harry said smiling at the older boy.

“Hey Liam!” A voice he didn’t recognize called. The voice was deep with a thick Irish accent.

Harry turned too find the owner of the voice. His eyes were met by a blond boy with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen,  and a wide smile that made his heart melt a little.

“Niall! You came!” Liam said bringing the boy in for a small hug.

“Course, needed to get the hell out of the house mate!” the boy - Niall, Harry assumed was his name - said with a laugh. 

And oh god if that wasn’t the most amazing thing Harry’s ears have ever heard.

“Liam, are you gonna introduce me to your friend?” Niall asked trailing his eyes up and down Harry’s body. 

Harry suddenly felt very self conscious  shifting from foot to foot he just stared at the ground like it was the eighth wonder of the world.

“Sorry, this is Harry, he’s my bestest mate in the world!” Liam explained, grabbing Harry’s face in his hands and placing a loud sloppy kiss too his cheek.

Harry pushed Liam away finally, muttering ‘twat face’ before turning too Niall and smiling shyly. “Hi.”

“Hi, m’Niall.” He said and  _oh god there’s that fucking smile again kill me_.

“Harry, obviously..” Harry said with an awkward laugh.

They all just kind of stood there silently, Niall looking at Harry like he was trying to figure something out and Harry staring at the ground again, until Liam let out a little giggle saying “Sorry, i’ll be right back. Lou is trying too touch Zayn’s hair again and it looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.” before wandering off to the fire where Louis Tomlinson was making grabby hands at Zayns hair, but failing because Zayn was hiding behind a ginger haired boy Harry’s never seen before.

“So…why haven’t i seen you before? I see Liam at school all the time, and you seem close but i never see you.” Niall asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Um, i go to the other school actually…Typical high school wasn’t…pleasant.” Harry explained.

“Oh okay. So you and Liam….” Niall trailed off.

“No!” Harry exclaimed laughing. “We’ve just been best friends since kindergarten. He’s definitely into Louis though, he just wont admit it.”

Niall let out that laugh again and Harry thought he just might die. 

“So, girlfriend then?” Niall asked before doubling over with laughter when he saw the horrified look on Harry’s face.

“God no!”

“Gay?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Far from it, actually.” Niall said with a wink. 

All Harry could do was let his face turn bright red.

He was about too say something, anything, because Niall was just looking at him with a little smile and Harry thought  _yeah, maybe words would be nice, anytime now_  but then he heard a ‘hey Niall!’ and when he turned too see who it was he saw that a lot more people had showed up and he felt his heart starting too race and his palms were getting sweaty and he thought he was about too puke.

Turning back too Niall, he mumbled an “I’ll be right back..”

“You okay mate?” Niall asked sensing Harry’s discomfort.

“I’m fine, just..i’ll be right back, kay?” and with that he hurried back to Liams truck.

Harry had been sitting in the box of Liams truck eyes closed and breathing deeply, for no more than two minutes when he felt the weight of the truck shifting and he didn’t have to open his eyes too know Liam was there.

“You okay, Haz?” He asked settling down beside Harry.

“I’m fine now, just got a little overwhelmed.”

“Good. Niall seemed worried..”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he said he would’ve came too check on you himself but he thought you’d feel more comfortable if i did. You know what that means right?”

“N-“

“HE WANTS THE D!” Liam yelled getting too his feet jumping up and down flailing his arms.

“Liam, stop it right fucking now!” Harry said as he slapped Liam playfully. “He does not!”

“Then what’d he say too you earlier? You went like tomato red!” 

“Fuck off.” Harry mumbled jumping out of the truck, Liam just laughed and followed along.

\- x -

Harry and Liam walked back to the fire, Harry giggling and light heartedly smacking Liam as he sing-songed ‘ _Niall wants Harry’s Deeeeeeeeeeee_.’

When they got back too the fire, Niall was sitting on a bench playing the guitar and singing Harry’s favorite song, Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, while every one talked or just sat there listening too Niall.

Harry just stood there staring, because if he was being completely honest Niall sounded like a fucking Irish Angel and if Nialls voice was the only thing he could listen too for the rest of his life he’d be 100% okay with that.

When Niall finished he looked up from his guitar and smiled when he saw Harry blatantly staring, he patted the spot beside him on the bench so Harry would sit.

Harry slid into the empty spot and smiled at Niall sheepishly. “Sorry if i freaked you out earlier…I, um, I’ve had some pretty bad anxiety since i was like 6 years old.”

“Its alright, glad you’re okay though.”

“Thanks, Liam said you were gonna come check on me yourself but didn’t wanna make me uncomfortable or whatever. Thanks..usually people freak out and smother me and it freaks me out more.” Harry gave an awkward laugh.

“Ah, i see. Well you’re welcome i guess!”

“You’re really good at singing.” Harry said with a blush, smiling shyly at Niall.

“You think so?” Niall beamed at Harry and he couldn’t help but beam back.

“Yeah definitely! That’s actually my favorite song.”

“Seriously? You’re officially perfect, Harry Styles!”

“How’d you know my last name?” 

“I asked Liam.” Niall explained feeling the heat rise too his cheeks causing a light pink tint.

“Awe, you’re blushing, how cute!” Harry mocked with a smile.

“Oi Styles, Don’t you get cheeky with me!” Niall said grinning.

“Sorry.” Harry giggled.

Suddenly, Niall stood up.  _Oh shit he hates me he absolutely hates me shit shit shit._

“C’mon.” Niall said holding out a hand too help Harry up.

“Where are we going?” He asked taking the hand.

“For a walk!” Niall said intertwining their fingers, swinging them slightly. 

Once again, Harry could tell that he was ‘tomato red’ as Liam had put it.

While they walked down a random trail they talked about anything and everything. Harry found out Niall liked food a lot, he had moved there from Ireland at the beginning of the summer because his dad’s job transferred him, he wanted too be a singer (and Harry told him he could see that happening for sure which caused Niall too blush again), he was obviously a senior also, he was claustrophobic and he didn’t really have many friends in his old town. 

Niall found out Harry only had one friend (Liam), liked too read, sang sometimes but mostly just loved drawing, spends his free time on tumblr and loves too watch movies.

They were still walking down  a trail, holding hands still and every time Harry reminded himself of that he felt his cheeks heat up and an explosion of butterflies in his stomach. 

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I like your eyes.”

“Th-thanks.” 

“Mmhm. And your smile.”

“I l-like yours too.”

“I don’t have dimples, you have dimples. They’re cute as hell.” Niall made his point by poking Harry’s cheek with his free hand and giggling when Harry smiled and the dimple appeared.

“But your smile is so bright and happy and it makes other people smile.” Harry argued.

“Well, your everything is perfect so shut the fuck up and let me win!” 

“Fine you big baby!” 

“That’s Mister Big Baby too you!” Niall said causing them both too start laughing.

They got too an opening of grass and trees that went on for miles and it was starting too get a little dark out when Niall stopped, grabbing Harry’s arms and putting them on his shoulders and placed his hands on Harry’s hips.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“You’re going too dance with me!” Niall said and there was that stupidly amazing smile again.

“What? We’re in the middle of buttfuck nowhere and there’s no music!” Harry laughed.

“So?”

“Isn’t it weird?”

“No! Pleeaase Harry?” Niall whined, widening his eyes and sticking his lower lip out.

“Fine. I’m such a sucker for puppy eyes. You and Liam are going too kill me one day.”

Niall just giggled and pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

After probably 5 minutes of ‘dancing’ which was more like hugging each other while swaying from side too side, Niall pulled back, and he and Harry just kind of stared at each other for a few minutes until Niall said “Harry?” again,

“Hmm?”

“Can i kiss you now? I’ve kinda been waiting all day and it’s driving me fucking insane.”

“O-Oh..Um, yeah, yeah that’s… that’s something i’d like.” Harry sputtered trying not too smile like an idiot.

Niall giggled mumbling a ‘you’re so cute’ before tangling his fingers in Harry’s perfect curls, then before Harry could finish mentally thanking Liam for dragging him too this stupid camp site, lips were on lips and Harry made a little surprised sound in the back of his throat even though he  _knew_  it was coming because Niall was sweet enough too  _ask_  first. Not that he needed too.

Their lips molded together perfectly, Nialls tongue came out too swipe along Harry’s bottom lip and Harry gladly opened his mouth slightly too allow Niall’s tongue access to his mouth and glide against his own and Niall tasted like Dr.Pepper and a little bit like Vanilla and Harry absolutely loved it. 

When they finally pulled back for air, which Harry was trying too hold off as long as possible and his lungs were  _burning_ , they both grinned and giggled like little school girls.

“We should go back now, its getting dark and i’m  _not_  about too get lost in the forest when i can be in a tent cuddling with you.” Niall mumbled into Harry’s neck as they hugged. 

So, they walked back too the camp site giggling and fooling around and stealing kisses, with Harry’s arm around Niall’s shoulders and Niall’s around Harry’s torso. 

When they got back too the camp, Liam finally stopped making heart eyes at Louis long enough too see them full on snogging with absolutely no shame, and screamed “I KNEW NIALL WANTED THE D!” making everyone jump and start laughing and finally it was Niall’s turn too blush enough too look like a tomato.

\- x -

Niall and Harry spent the rest of the weekend inseparable, learning more and more about each other, going on walks back too the little space where they kissed. They also made weak attempts at making Liam admit he liked Louis which failed miserably. 

And Harry decided he loved Grad Camping Weekend.


End file.
